


Night Time Secrets

by AlexSpring



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSpring/pseuds/AlexSpring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could your flush crush possibly want at the hour he arrives? You don't quite know, but you are eager to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Time Secrets

Night Time Secrets  
Eridan x Reader

 

Your phone buzzes in your ear. You wake up and pull your phone off the charger. You look at the bright screen and turn down the brightness. That’s better. Now you can see.

 

You see that you have a message alert. It’s 

 

_can you open your  fuckin wwindoww im outside_

 

You take a moment to process what Eridan had asked you. You pull off your covers and shiver at the cold air that hits your legs. You walk around your bed and to your window. You look outside.

 

And sure enough, your Aquarius fish friend stands there.

 

You unlock your window and remove the screen. He looks up at you and waves. You sigh, your breath fogging.

 

“And how are you going to get up here, Eridan?” you ask. He shrugs.

 

“I dunno. I was just gonna climb up. You make it seem so fuckin easy.”

 

“Eridan, I’ve been climbing trees since I was little.” You laugh. He rolls his eyes.

 

“Then can you unlock your door?” he asks, hurriedly. It was cold outside.

 

You look at your clock. It read 1:02.

 

“Eridan, what you do you want at one in the morning?” you yell. You can see Eridan scowl.

 

“Can you open your door, (f/n),” he repeats. You grumble and put your screen back in place, close and lock your window. You open your door and go downstairs. 

 

You stare at Eridan. His face is flushed a violet from the chill outside, and his scarf is over his face. He peers at you over his glasses. He mumbles, “Hey,”

 

You put your hand on your hip, but not for long, as the chill bites at you. You wave him inside.

 

He looks around. You notice that he is avoiding you.

 

“Eri, what is it?” you tilt your head. He looks at you.

 

“Uh, maybe now is not the right time,” he says. You stop him.

 

“Eridan, you just woke me up at one o'clock in the morning. You don’t get to say that.” you put your hand on your hip. Eridan blushes a shade of purple. That’s when it hit him.

 

His face flares with a violent shade of violet, and his eyes are on you. You look down at yourself.

 

You were in a shirt more than a few times to big for your of your favorite band, and a pair of (f/c) underwear. You sigh with no shame.

 

“Eridan,” His face snaps back up to your eyes. “What did you want to tell me?”

 

“Um, well, I wanted to know if, maybe…” his voice trails off. “Eridan, what?”

 

“If you wanted to be my…” Your heart flutters. You get anxious at what he has to say.

 

“My matesprite?” he asks. You giggle, and a look of fear is in his eyes. You throw your arms around his shoulders and give him a surprise kiss, but he warms up. His lips are chilly agaisnt yours, but that didn’t bother you. You pull away and put his hand in yours.

 

“Well, it’s one in the morning, and we have things to do tomorrow. Let’s get some sleep.” you say. His eyes widen. “You mean-”

 

“The great, highblooded Ampora is scared to sleep with his matesprite? Wouldn’t Sollux like to hear that one,” you say. Eridan looses his blush and stands straighter.

 

“This fuckin’ highblood ain’t scared of anyfin,” he says, a stern look on his face. You laugh and turn around, but you are swept off your feet. Eridan looks at you, a snotty smirk on his face.

 

“You’re my matesprite, (f/n). Flushed for you” he says. You giggle as he walks with you in his arms. “Flushed for you, too, Eri.”

 

That night…let’s say sleep wasn’t a friend.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> HOW THE FUCK DOES ERIDAN WORK.


End file.
